


Intermissions on the D.S.S. SoulEye

by internal_insulated



Category: VVVVVV
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internal_insulated/pseuds/internal_insulated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fics of multiple VVVVVV shippings, all taking place on the Ship.</p><hr/><p>“<a href="http://distractionware.com/forum/index.php?topic=678.msg5883#msg5883">If the VVVVVV "fandom" starts taking this "shipping" thing seriously, I officially quit.</a>”</p><p>Also, a note on the Boy!Viridian and Girl!Viridian tags in the quote below.</p><p>“<a href="http://distractionware.com/forum/index.php?topic=678.msg5849#msg5849">There is no standardized gender for Viridian, so every player, male or female, can assume his or her role.</a>”</p><p>“<a href="http://distractionware.com/forum/index.php?topic=678.msg5909#msg5909">Actually, what I think is that there's no way <em>either of those shippings will ever happen.</em></a>”</p><p>“<a href="http://distractionware.com/forum/index.php?topic=678.msg6109#msg6109">Viridian x Vermillion? I would have never guessed.</a>”</p><p>“<a href="http://distractionware.com/forum/index.php?topic=678.msg6386#msg6386">Victoria and Verdigris could be childhood friends or even siblings for all we know. Viridian pairing with Victoria makes the most sense to me, but I guess my opinion is not everyone's.</a>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermissions on the D.S.S. SoulEye

**Author's Note:**

> **tags:** Officer Vermilion/Doctor Violet, Captain Viridian, Girl!Viridian

“Violet!”

The cries of Verdigris could be heard throughout the ship. Only Violet and Verdigris were on it.

“Violet!” yelled Verdigris.

The box Verdigris was holding in his hand was tiled with the Warp Zone tileset, and was about as big as an ordinary tile. It used the green section of the Warp Zone tileset, and had some letters written on its top side in Sharpie: “from Verdigris, for Violet”.

Violet was at the bridge, looking outside through the windows.

“Why did we have to crash here?” thought Violet. She turned around and faced Verdigris, who had a box in his hands.

Suddenly, Viridian emerged from the jukebox room. “Hey guys, just checking up on you,” she explained.

Violet took a look at Verdigris, who then looked at the box in his hands. “Yeah, yeah, we’re fine. We just need some time, uh… _alone_ …”

Viridian was confused for a bit. “Okay, I’ll leave you two _lovevillis_ alone…I guess,” she replied.

And just like that, Viridian absconded as soon as she arrived.

Verdigris looked at Violet, who turned her attention at the box he was currently holding in his hands. “What’s in there?” she asked.

“Uh&hellp You should probably look for yourself,” he replied, and then handed the box to her. Violet accepted the box as much as anything else.

She examined the box, then read the words on top. “This is for me?!” she asked.

“Well, uh, yes!” said the Chief, albeit stuttering.

The Doctor opened the box and turned into a state of joy when she found out what was contained inside.

“You brought a _trinket_ for me?!” she exclaimed in joy.

“Y—yeah. I found it on the floor in ‘Edge Games’. I thought it would be nice to give to you, my love,” said Verdigris.

Violet was overjoyed, descended from the platform she was on, and hugged her fellow Chief. “Oh, thank you, Verdigris!”


End file.
